<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reserve by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617924">The Reserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chisato attempts to infiltrate Noel's dealings with the Ten Wise Men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noel Chandler &amp; Chisato Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fill for fffc November bingo card 4 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes', square 'undercover'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I told you, I can't rush this," snapped Noel, "I've had a hard time obtaining an animal this rare and dangerous, I have to grow it to maturity and train it to at least not turn on its masters or tear the whole tower apart... No, just the implants won't work, trust me, especially the smaller ones, their blood is too corrosive for any implants to survive anyway! Just give me two more weeks..."</p><p>He nodded, made a few more non-committal grunts, then turned off his communicator with an excuse about being busy, "Hi, Chisato."</p><p>The reporter put a finger to her lips, "I'm in disguise. This is an undercover operation!"</p><p>"I didn't even order a pizza. How did you get in here, anyway? This is a restricted area!"</p><p>"There's more than one teleporter hidden away in the Town Hall."</p><p>"You can find that but not a decent disguise?"</p><p>"It worked to get into the Town Hall, didn't it?"</p><p>"Their security's terrible. Its a wonder the Ten Wise Men don't just walk in and pretend they work there."</p><p>"Talking of the Ten Wise Men, why in Tria's name are you working for them? You do understand how sinister they are, right? They can't have any good designs on the animal population if they take over!"</p><p>Noel shrugged, "I'm providing them with security they'll probably just build anyway without me. Besides, they've promised to make me Minister of Wildlife when they take over. We have a contract written out."</p><p>"And you think someone who wants to take over the galaxy by force would honour a contract?"</p><p>"What's the alternative? Half of the animals in here I'm technically not allowed to preserve, they're so dangerous. The authorities would exterminate them if they knew. If the Wise Men do turn on me, I at least have some inside knowledge and control. All of those animals answer to me first!"</p><p>"What animals are we talking, Noel? It's me, you know I won't tell the authorities, Tria knows I have enough secrets from them myself!"</p><p>"A Shadow Phoenix, a couple of Medusa Lizards, a pack of River Slugs... look, if you're not going to get the authorities involved, what exactly do you want here?"</p><p>"Just to understand what's happening to our world," said Chisato, "And... if its possible, I'd like you to get me into Phynal Tower and arrange an interview for me with Indalecio."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>